clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Metalmanager
I WILL GET MY REVENGE, I AM NOT STOPPED, I WILL GET IT, IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!!!!!! HAHA Doomsday? More like Failsday. A 10 year old emo got angry at everyone, went power abusive. Eventually good ol' Bugzy contacted Uberfuzzy, who removed their powers. Gonna get your revenge again? If it's gonna be as worse as this one was, go ahead. You fail hard. Unsucessful troll is unsucessful. BugzyTalk Category:User Templates 21:38, 18 May 2009 (UTC) RE: HAHA Emo? For the last freakin' time, I'm a PUNK! And I will get revenge. Oh yes. Just wait. I'm never gone. "Just wait. I'm never gone." That's similar to Anonymous' line, "Anonymous never forgives. Anonymous NEVAR FORGETS." Have you been hanging around 4chan or something? ---- LMAO tough guy, zomg ur a punk. A failure punk. You seriously have nothing better to do, do you. There's a place called "outside" you know. Anyways, continue with your failure of a trolling, it generates much lulz at your stupidity. BugzyTalk Category:User Templates 21:51, 18 May 2009 (UTC) What? What's wrong with you? It's like your obsessed with destroying this wiki now. ~~Bluehero~~ Freak! I don't know why I had to chase you all the way from the CP Fanon Wiki, but you are a FREAK!!! You are mentally unstable and should be locked in an asylum! Have you any sense to realize that your epically stupid and failed plans for revenge will get you PWNed into the middle of the next decade? Freak! You make Mabel look like a saint! --Explorer Wait...Prince Metalmanager? You're not even cool enough to BE a prince...nor a king...you're more like a PRINCESS. Also, you'll never be a webmaster so shut up and stop trying! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 21:58, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Aww, the little bubby emo got sunburnt. Slit the sunburn. You're not going to get your "revenge" because a 10 year old is incapable of actually thinking of a revenge plot and thus thinks the world owes them a favor. I owe you a boot in the arse, at least. Metalmanager the unsucessful troll is generating much lulz @ his stupidity. BugzyTalk Category:User Templates 22:01, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Look at this! Here is some stuff about Metalmanager! Please look! You are going to laugh! Idiot Alert. Idiot Alert! You! I can't believe I took you, yes you, stuck-up, emo, ungrateful Metal, as a friend. By the way, your revenge plans make me puke with disgust.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 22:26, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Puke? I'll go get a bucket. BugzyTalk 22:28, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Hmmm, yes, a bucket. After I'm done retching, I'll clean out the bucket with cold water and pour the water on his head. Maybe you should pour the puke on his head instead. --Baron Zylo SONIC RULES! Why Metal? Why you have to do this, Metal? --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| '''Moi Le Pingouin']] 22:32, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :( Well Princess Metal...how's it going...are your plans in the toilet yet? --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 23:59, 18 May 2009 (UTC) LOLZ TOILET PLANS (P.S. I am not a str00del!) --Freezer57181! Talk 2 Me! Get Rid Of Vandals! 01:08, 19 May 2009 (UTC) IMPORTED FROM MY ALT ACCOUNT'S TALK '''THE FOLLOWING WAS IMPORTED FROM MY ALTERNATE ACCOUNT'S TALK.' Okay, why am I banned on Metalmanager?! Argh! I new I shouldn't of let my cousin on my laptop! He said he'd get me more edits! Did he vandalise? 'Cause..It says I'm a walrus now....I don't know what's goin' on, but he must of...vandalised. Anyway, please, unblock me on Metalmanager so I can explain everything! -Slig (Metalmanager) Oh my gosh...to my surprise, Sk8itbot was hacked TOO?! Ugh, I can't believe this! My stupid cousin has got me and my bro block...on ALL WIKIA! I think. Hey, Sharkbate, remember when your cousin vandalised through your account? Wow, Cousins can be real horrible. Do you wanna know what else our cousin did? He trashed our room, he lit a match under the fire alarm, he locked us in the bathroom for 1 hour, he turned lights on and off until the lightbubl blew out and he swapped all of our PS2 games with DVDs and XBOX games with floppy disks! They were all clankin' 'round inside the boxes, he rattled them for ages while we were in the bathroom, drove us CRAZY! And to make things worse, he eat ALL the cheese in the house! And, the worse thing of ALL, he banned our penguins 3 days for swearing on mine, and 3 days on Sk8's for being mean and rude. ~Panting~ whoa, cousins can be trouble. -Metalmanager *The old hacking excuse.. try to be a bit more original next time plx. BugzyTalk 10:07, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Look Bugzy, you may think you're like the hero for calling on Uberfuzzy to block me, but you weren't here when I joined, you weren't here during everything, you don't know me, I wasn't talking to you. I joined in 2008 and was about to become the webmaster at one point, but people said I "decived them" because I made up something for an April fool's joke, which lead me to quit. Bugzy, who are you? I don't know what happened yesterday because I was in a bathroom, but I've never spoken to you except twice. Once when I said I had to go to bed last night, and a second time now. -Metalmanager *Well one thing's for sure, I just busted you. **If you were hacked, you would not of known I told Uberfuzzy. **Wasn't here when you joined eh? Care factor. **You were apparently hacked and left to go to bed, so if you were truly hacked, no you wouldn't of been talking to me. *Like I said before; Unsucessful troll is unsucessful. BugzyTalk 10:23, 19 May 2009 (UTC) *1: I looked around my talk, it says "Good ol Bugzy told Wikia" or something. *2: What's a care factor, and what does it have to do with me? *3: By Hacked I mean he went on my account and vandalised, I went on again after my mum came home and saved us from the bathroom, I spoke to you on my talk, remember? -Metalmanager *1: Yes, that would be obvious, but how would you know who exactly I told? *2: Care factor is a polite way to say I really don't give a damn how long you've been here. *3: The only time we talked is when you were yelling vendettas and were like "hay ima moi macho tuff punk" Unsucessful troll is unsucessful. AGAIN. BugzyTalk 10:34, 19 May 2009 (UTC)